Forevermore
by John-117sp
Summary: Bebe could capture the hearts of most boys but one...and that one she must try for. But she doesn't give up.


**Hey guys, here's a brief Kybe oneshot. Enjoy.**

* * *

It wasn't always like this, Bebe swore it with her life. She swore she wasn't always this crazy over _him_.

She considered herself beautiful. She could so easily get the attention of most boys. All but one.

 _Him_.

It all started when Wendy invited her over to play truth or dare with Stan and Kyle. Originally, Bebe liked Kyle for his physical features, his smooth face, his handsome stature, his confident pose, and his "nice ass". He was also her first kiss, and the feeling was estastic, but she quickly got over it, convinced it was just a phase, as she went off with Clyde instead soon after.

It wasn't until a year later that Bebe had her eye on Kyle again. It restarted with the List, the damned List she made. She had a weakness for shoes, the shoes from Clyde's father in particular, but when she realized that she would have to sell out Kyle for it, she began to hate herself, but she didn't have the courage to step down from her position, and ultimately she would pay. Upon getting exposed in front of Kyle, she was unsure if he would look at her in a positive light again.

She generally considered herself a happy, lucky girl for the most part. But no such luck would come to her when it all boiled down to _him_. And as she learned more about Kyle and his adventures he had with the other boys, she was beginning to realize it wasn't just his features, it wasn't just his "nice ass". She couldn't care that he was a Jew, or that his mom was a big fat bitch.

Unlike Wendy, who irritated Bebe sometimes due to needing to always be right to the point she came off as preachy and insensitive, Kyle was willing to learn and compromise. And as corny as his "I learned something today" speeches were, and despite how nasty and downright hostile some of the critics can be (especially some other fourth graders), she believed Kyle's lessons were all too real and genuine to be taken with comedy. He was the one who kept Stan and Kenny on the moral high ground, to counteract whatever atrocities Eric had planned, and was willing to tank every insult, sacrifice his health on many occasions to do so, and that is what Bebe liked about him.

Unfortunately, other girls held the same opinions about Kyle - _and that was bad for her_.

After Nichole Daniels moved to South Park, when Bebe learned that Kyle had a crush on her, she briefly panicked for a moment until Ester Stoley had to remind her that Nichole dated Token in the first place because Eric Cartman believed "only blacks deserved to be together". In a warped, messed up way, she had to thank Eric later.

Then there was Leslie Meyers, the ad who invaded South Park. Overhearing Kyle having affection for the ad briefly before her true reveal from Stan, she was (again) devastated to hear that even this _ad_ was considered before she was.

The shankhunt42 fiasco and the gender war that followed shortly after only made things worse, as if she tried to get with Kyle, there would be major backlash against Bebe. She had to stand with the girls, but not if that meant being denied of what she wanted.

But then things reached the tip of the iceberg when she saw Rebecca Cotswolds win over Kyle once again one day while in the school halls. She couldn't believe the sight, the way Rebecca made him happy, the way she made him laugh, how comfortable he was around her.

"I don't get what he sees in her." Bebe peaked from around the corner, wearing a scowl as she glared at the curly-haired brunette. "Like she's weird, home-schooled, she's _okay_ -looking, not the ugliest girl but he can do better - and I'm like t-the complete opposite, but why her? Why pick her over me?"

"Bebe, physical appearance isn't everything." Wendy leaned her back on the locker next to Bebe, her arms folded while looking straight in front of her at more lockers. "Guys aren't that dumb. Yeah, beauty will attract them, but you need personality too to maintain a guy. Plus your track record with Kyle so far hasn't been all that great."

"It is not that bad," Bebe argued.

"It's pretty bad," Wendy countered.

Then Bebe would remind herself of the List she made that ultimately wronged Kyle, how other girls had treated Kyle far better than she had. "Yeah, you're right." Between treating Kyle as expendable during the whole clubhouses fad, and destroying Kyle's self-esteem to the point he nearly committed arson, it would be a godsend if Kyle ever considered Bebe as a potential girlfriend again. And after those events, nevermore would Kyle let Bebe near him.

(And while true that Kyle went crazy over Bebe when she developed breasts, so did every other boy, so that instance doesn't count in Bebe's eyes.)

She tried not to worry about it too much, but the End-of-the-Year dance was already approaching rapidly. She wasn't gonna go with Clyde, there was no way in hell after he found out she used him for shoes. Stan would be with Wendy - obviously. She considered Kenny too until Kelly Nelson came back and took him. And unfortunately, most of the other fourth grade boys _believed_ Bebe was taken, so no one bothered to try to take her - especially ironic since that made it much more likely for Bebe to be alone for this year's dance.

Things changed though when Rebecca would be denied the opportunity to dance with Kyle because her father was too overprotective, distrustful of the Jew. Despite this, Bebe had enough grace to let Kyle have a breather without a girl for a moment, not wanting to seem too opportunistic.

The day before the dance, Bebe and Wendy were at the playground while Kyle sat down at the bench alone. He had two dance tickets in his hand, yet no one to give one to.

"Come on, Bebe." Wendy nudged her best friend with her left elbow. "This is your chance. Don't wimp out."

"But what if he says no? Then I'm shit out of luck." Bebe sighed. "Maybe I shouldn't have bothered with this at all."

"Well this is your best shot at getting a date at this point. What's your alternative?" Bebe had none at this point in time. Wendy ran her right fingers through her own hair. "You know what they say, 'you miss one hundred percent of the shots you don't take'. Think about it." Wendy then left off to go find Stan.

Realistically though, Bebe was right - it was now or never. Swallowing one last gulp, she hauled herself over to Kyle. "Alright," she told herself, "I can do this. I'm Bebe Stevens, and this will be easy."

As she walked over, Kyle heard Bebe coming, looking to his right and up at her. "Oh, may I help you?"

"Actually I..." Bebe wanted to dance around the question and not confront Kyle directly, but she was sure Wendy would be disappointed of she tried this. "...do you have a dance partner for tomorrow?" Bebe covered her mouth with both her hands, fearing her sudden outburst may have rubbed Kyle off the wrong way. _Shit. That was not what I meant to say._

"Well now I don't, since Rebecca's found someone else." Kyle's eyes shifted towards towards another fourth grader not in their class holding hands with Rebecca. "Apparently, _I'm_ a bad influence, but he isn't, according to her dad." He sighed. "Everytime I try to get a girl, things go horribly. It's like I'm never meant to be with a...significant other at all."

"Wait...you _never_ had a girlfriend?" Bebe's eyes rapidly darted back and forth between Kyle and the (physically) distant Rebecca. "B-but I-I thought y-you...and her...and-"

"It's her stupid dad's fault. If he wasn't so overprotective of her...are all dads overprotective of their daughters or something?"

"Mine isn't." The best example, of course, was when Bebe's father allowed her to take after Paris Hilton, to become a stupid spoiled whore just like Paris Hilton. Bebe sat down next to Kyle to his left. "You have anyone else left in your mind?"

"No, not really, everyone I had in mind is taken." That deflated Bebe's confidence. It was plausible that Bebe would never cross Kyle's mind, but still, hearing it from the boy himself crushed her soul. "What about you?"

Bebe looked down at the ground. "No. No one."

"Not even Clyde?" Kyle asked.

"Definitely not Clyde," Bebe replied. "I'm surprised you don't have a girlfriend, I mean someone like you - you're pretty smart and very mature for your age."

"And you Bebe, I mean, asides from how hot you are..." That made Bebe blush, her cheeks becoming deep red. "...you're actually a pretty kind girl."

"Wait - you're not mad at all about the list?" Bebe asked.

"Not mad enough that I'll deny you this dance ticket." Kyle placed one of the tickets in his left hand and offered it out to Bebe. "I'm assuming this is what you're here for." Kyle looked into Bebe's brown eyes with a smile.

"Yes! Oh thank you!" Bebe took the ticket and immediately threw herself at Kyle, hugging him.

During the dance, they learned a few things about each other. Bebe learned Kyle can get easily frustrated and angry at others who go out of their way to harass him. He was also very protective of Ike, loved sports as much as he (seemed to appear to) love science, and mentioned he wanted to be a lawyer. Bebe told him she was an only child, dreamed of being a marine biologist, and unlike other children, she appreciated his efforts on saving the town whenever things went awry for the citizens.

Then the day after, when fourth grade officially ended, Bebe was walking home alone when she heard footsteps rapidly approach her. She turned around, noticing Kyle alone running to her. He stopped once he reached her. "Oh hey, what's up?"

It took a brief moment for Kyle to catch his breath before he could finally speak. "I...I had fun at the dance yesterday. I was just wondering...if you don't have any plans if you wanna get some ice cream right now."

Bebe smiled, holding both of Kyle's hands. "I do, but first, there's something I've wanted to tell you, for a really long time." Bebe frowned, then looked at her shoes. "I'm not sure how to say this."

Kyle only lifted Bebe's chin so that she could look him in his eyes and he smiled at him. "I know." They both leaned in for the kiss.

Perhaps they were never meant to be together to begin with. Perhaps he was never hers. But nevermore will she let this go, nevermore will another girl take her place. Because now, they both have become one...forevermore.

* * *

 **The End. Hopefully you guys have enjoyed it.**


End file.
